the boy
by senoritayanna
Summary: Deciding to try and make some new friends you talk to the odd boy in your class unaware of the dark secret he holds.
1. intro

School seems like an endless cycle of learning and testing on useless information that will never be used as an adult, a waste of my time, days and years tossed out to things that I don't care about throwing away precious moments that could be used doing literally anything else of any significance instead of sitting in room after room mindlessly.

You would think that the gift of friends would out weigh my horrible view point of school except for the fact that I don't have any friends. I don't say this to make me seem lonely or make me seem sad, I'm far from sad, I have people to talk to but I don't know if I would really consider them friends. maybe that should be the first on my agenda in the second semester. and school isn't really depressing as it is frustrating because I feel like I could be doing so many things to improve my life but instead I'm stuck here.

At school I feel like a sorta outcast, at least that's what I label myself since I have a little bits in common with every click but not a lot in common with one single individual. plus for once I would really like to talk about myself, as selfish as that seems when talking with my "friends" its always about them. I guess its time to expand my social groups. thinking about it there's one guy in a couple of my classes that I've had an interest in for a while. interest as in I haven't ever really talked to him but he seems like a guy that could use a friend. he just kinda sits there to himself. a lot of people consider him the weird kid but is there really weird kids in school now a days, like were all kinda freaks. anyway I don't think he's weird but maybe this is my chance to make an actual friend. I just cant screw it up.


	2. Chapter 1

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" I approached the boy in 4th. it's been a week since I thought first of talking to him and I didn't really know how to do it but our teacher assigned group work so I took a chance. walking up to him my stomach filled with butterflies. I'm generally a pretty nervous individual though I try to be at least a little out going. his head was resting on the desk while he filled in some paper from what I assumed to be another class. I tried to be as nonchalant as possible./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "you wanna work together?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" He sat motionless besides his pencil scribbling away. I pulled up a chair and slide it next to his desk. Sitting down I grabbed the text book out from which we were to find the answers to the paper our teacher had handed out. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "I was thinking we could split the work, half and half, then we could copy each other so that we could get done faster."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "I don't wanna work with anyone."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" those were the first words I had ever heard from him. his voice was slightly higher then I expected, however it had a chipper tone to it, lighthearted. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "look, If we just get this done we don't have to worry about finishing it for homework, plus everyone has already split up so if you don't pair with me then I'm stuck doing this alone."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" no reply. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "I promise I'll never ever talk to you again and leave you here to rot after this."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" this caused him to lift his head and make eye contact. a slight smile was on his lips as he reached for the textbook that lied beneath his desk in the rack. that was the only exchange between us for the rest of the period. there was a point in which we swapped papers to copy answers but no conversation was had. if it wasn't for the work in front of us it would have been unbearably awkward. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" 5 minutes before the bell rang I stood up and moved my chair over back to my desk. grabbing the papers we had been working on I checked to see if he had written his name and trotted to the front to turn them into the tray. for the remainder of the period I sat on top of my desk scrolling through my phone. I thought that maybe at a later time I would continue trying to dig at this boy but for now I was satisfied with the little interaction we had. the bell rang and as my foot crossed the door barrier I heard that perky voice. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "My names jack."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" I turned with a questioning look, wondering if it was me he was talking to. searching the room I saw no one left but the teacher me and the boy. he was staring as if waiting for a response. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" "jack….my names Yanna." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" he nodded as if to approve, what, I wasn't sure, regardless I was more than happy with the "progress" I had made with jack. I left with hope of what the future might hold. /p 


End file.
